regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Like Mother, Love Son
Plot After witnessing Zack kissing Ashley, Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham attempts to show the whole gang about it. Until Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister and Savage Opress training Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham to become the Dark Side. Transcript *(The episode starts with Zack kissing with Ashley, both of them were blushing) *'Zack': Mom, how come you're always so beautiful? *'Ashley': Obviously because yo realize how sexy I am. Besides, Nate is the first person who knew about our relationship like the others from the restaurant, so hopefully, no one else would knew about our secret. Oh, and you can call me my name. *'Zack': Well what is your real name again? *'Ashley': Ashley. I know its been so long after my revival and met me after you found out I am your mother. Plus, your stayed twelve forever because you were a kid. *'Zack': That's true, I would rather like to stay calling you mom. *'Ashley': Ok. Now son, let's mate each other. (She suddenly took off Zack's clothes from him, and Zack tied Ashley's clothes, only showing her stomach) Ready? *(Zack nods as both of them began smooching, having sex, as their tounges dance, blushing more, and hold on to each other) *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham appears) *'Mordecai': Oh, my goodness. *'Randy Cunningham': Oh my God. *'Mordecai': Oh my scrap. Zack and Ashley are doing a horror show. *'Dan Zembrovski': We should go. *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham runs away) *'Mordecai': Boy, that was embarrassing. Walking in on having Zack and Ashley. *'Randy Cunningham': They are. *(Back with Zack and Ashley) *'Zack': What was that? *'Ashley': Shut up and put some more of that sugar in my bowl! *(Back with Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham) *'Dan Zembrovski': Wait a minute. Oh, we can't tell anyone about this. That is the last thing in the world we want to do. *(At Park Heroes Tower) *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham': Guys, guys! *'Troll Moko': What is it, Mordecai, Dan, Randy? *'Mordecai': We just saw Zack and Ashley are smooching and having sex. *'Howard Weinerman': Are you sure? *'Mordecai': Yes. Anyway, what a day! We've done everything in the world. So, we guess the only thing left to do is tell you that Zack and Ashley are having sex. *'Troll Moko': Good Lord! *'Howard Weinerman': Oh, no! *'Rigby': What did Zack and Ashley are doing? *'Mordecai': Not here. Skip's Garage. *(At Skips Garage) *'Mordecai': This is the only place that's safe. Look, if I was a single man, what we saw today would be, like, a reward for a lifetime of disappointments. But I'm not. So it's just another disappointment. *'Dan Zembrovski': Tell me about guys. We know what we saw. *(Ashley appears in an angry look and slaps Mordecai) *'Ashley': You stupid bitch! Why the hell did you have to spoil the secret!? You fricking pervert! (Slaps Mordecai again) *(Nate comes out, charged up, and punches Mordecai, causing him to shoot to the wall) *'Nate': Bitch! *'Mordecai': Hey, it was me, Dan and Randy. *'Randy Cunninghm': It's true. It was the three of us. We know what we saw. *'Ashley': (Her eye twitches) You fucking perverts! (Face slapped Mordecai, Dan, and Randy multiple times) If you cocksuckers peeped on me and my son again, I'll whoop all of your asses! *'Nate': Uh, Ashley, you should calm down. You're more charged up than I am. *'Mordecai': Don't worry, Ashley. We won't. *(Mordecai, Dan, and Randy walked away from the Park. Suddenly, they saw an Empire Phantom approaching, not noticing the trio) *(At Empire Phantom) *'Darth Vader': (Hologram) Mordecai, Dan and Randy are walked away from the park. Maybe it's time to get your own apprentice. *'Fifth Brother': Yes, Lord Vader. *'Darth Vader': (Hologram) Join the 3 to become the dark side. *'Seventh Sister': As you wish, master. *'Savage Opress': And so it will be done. *(Darth Vader calls off) *(The Phantom released the 3 out of it as it flys away) *'Mordecai': What the hell are these Sith warriors doing here? *'Fifth Brother': Are you Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham? *'Dan Zembrovski': Yeah. Are you Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister and Savage Opress? *'Seventh Sister': Yes we are. Aren't you saw Zack and Ashley are doing a horror show? *'Randy Cunningham': Yeah, that's one. How did you know? *'Savage Opress': We're the Sith. We sense something. *'Mordecai': What are you? *'Fifth Brother': Call us masters. *'Mordecai': We shall do our bidding, our masters. *(With Ashley and Zack) *'Ashley': (Sexually kissing Zack) That's one great blowjob we did. *'Zack': Yeah mom, that's for our best. (Touches and squeezes Ashley's butt) *'Ashley': (Giggles and blushes) Zack, please.. (Giggles more) You're givin me the kawaii blushies! (Laughs giggly while blushing very hard) More please? *(At the Moon's interior inside the throne leel, the Sith trio along with Mordecai and the others are seen having conversation with the Empire Lords) *'Barranco': Let us get this straight, Mordecai and the other 2 humans have left their Hero colony after for some reason got attacked? *'Bowser': That's a weird flash story we ever heard. *'King Pig': I agree to be honest. *'Mordecai': The truth is Zack and Ashley are doing a horror show? *'Kylo Ren': Really? *'Dan Zembrovski': Yep. We know what we saw. *'Seventh Sister': Their names are Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham are becoming our Sith apprentice. *'Barranco': Oh. In that case, your new weapons, Mordecai, Dan, Randy. *(Barranco, King Pig and Bowser hands Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham a Sith Lightsabers) Trivia *Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister and Savage Opress training Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham in the ways of the Sith. *Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham turning to the Dark Side. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers